1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage identifiers for air and rail travelers; and more particularly to a method and means for readily identifying certain luggage items from a myriad of other luggage items having substantially the same size, shape and overall appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many approaches have been disclosed by prior art workers for identifying luggage in airport carousal or train stations. Remotely controlled locating devices have also used by prior art workers to locate automobiles in parking lots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,556 to Oh discloses a remote-controlled, light emitting automobile locating alarm system. A remote control unit energizes a receiving unit located within an automobile. The receiving unit detects a signal from the remote control unit, using an antenna. It turns on lights and activates motion of an animal character to attract the attention of the user. The receiving unit may also activate an audible alarm. No disclosure is contained by the '556 patent concerning location of luggage in an airport carousel or train station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,546 to Lombard discloses an automobile locator device. A pennant having good visibility is attached to a pole mounted on a magnetic base. The device can be removably placed on the roof of an automobile. A magnetic base is rotated by 360 degrees to present an optimal view of the pennant, so that the motorist can easily locate the parked automobile. The magnetic base is attached to the interior of the article to prevent unauthorized removal of the locating device. No disclosure is contained by the '546 patent concerning location of luggage in an airport carousel or train station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,574 to Chien discloses a shoulder band having an EL (electroluminescence) light strip. The electroluminescent strip is attached to the shoulder strap. It is powered through a switch by a circuit consisting of a battery, DC/AC converter and transformer, and carries decorative or nametag masks placed over the EL strip. The EL strip improves the visibility of the wearer particularly for nighttime motor vehicle drivers. Since EL strips operate at high DC voltages these devices will not sustain luggage handlers in an airport carousal or train station. Significantly, the illumination device is not remotely controlled and does not assist in locating the bag from a group of similar looking bags on an airport carousel or conveyor belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,636 to Mitchell discloses a talking luggage device. A tape recorder is removably attached to luggage and identifies the luggage owner by audible means. The tape recorder accesses and plays a prerecorded message when a button is pushed to obtain owner information and destination. New messages can be placed on the tape recorder to provide updated information. The device disclosed does not find baggage amongst several similar looking units on an airport conveyor belt in a short time. Identification of a bag must be achieved in order that a button thereon can be pushed; this is not readily accomplished in an airport or train station environment that is noisy and wherein luggage moves rapidly on a conveyor belt or airport carousal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5.676,451 to Tabanera discloses an electroluminescent jacket and bag. A jacket or a back may be fitted with a detachable electroluminescent strip powered by a battery, and a DC/AC inverter. The electroluminescent strip is held in place using a retainer. A battery and an inverter contained in pouch powers the electroluminescent strip. Such a device does not perform a luggage-locating function. It is not remotely actuated, and does not selectively identify a piece of baggage within a short time amongst several similar looking units on an airport conveyor belt or carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,081 to Jones discloses a device for aiding in the location of an automobile. It uses a remote controller, which activates an illuminating device attached to the bottom of the antenna. The illuminating device has decorative shape and fiber optic wave-guides. It directs and illuminates the length of the antenna. Optionally, a sound-generating device may also be activated by the remote control. The '081 patent does not disclose a luggage-locating device. No means are suggested therein for rapidly locating an article of luggage amongst several similar looking units on an airport conveyor belt or carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,059 to Leibowitz discloses a satchel having an illuminated display. The illuminating light source is securely placed within the satchel. Illumination is viewed through a transparent portion of the satchel. The illuminating light can be flashed using a flashing circuit. The device disclosed by the '059 patent does not perform a luggage-locating function. It cannot be operated remotely to rapidly select an article of luggage from amongst several similar looking units on an airport conveyor or carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,832 to Winder et al. discloses article-locating system. Several identical tags having different face code numbers respond to different coded radio signals from a transmitter. Both the transmitter and receiver carry their own power source and operating circuits. When the tag receives its coded radio transmission, it emits a laser beam generated by laser diodes. It is moved using a piezoelectric element to provide a scanning laser beam, which can be easily detected. The tag also has sound generating capability and aids in locating the article. Such a device is nor operable for a very long time and could not readily be attached to a bag and located on an airport conveyor belt. To be operable, an exact code has to be provided by the transmitter. In addition, the object has to be viewed within a narrow angular range to observe the light emitted by the laser diode. This presents significant operational drawbacks, since other objects may completely cover the laser diode light. Similarly, the sound generated would likely be too weak to be heard in the noisy environment of an airport. In operation, the detector and sound generation, as well as the transmitter generation would consume significant power, limiting the useful life of the device. This is especially so considering the size of the tag that is described by the '832 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,602 to Bender discloses a carrying bag, which has a light on the outside so that the bag is visible. The lights are controlled by a timing circuit, turned on for a set period by the “off to on” transition of a motion responsive switch occurring outside the set period. With this arrangement, motion response is ignored if the lights are turned on. In operation, the lights are turned on by motion sensors, which activate the lights when the bag is moved. Upon being activated, the light remains in the “on” condition for a set period of time. Alternatively, the lights may be turned on manually. No disclosure is contained in the '602 patent concerning a backpack locating device that aids in locating a bag or backpack amongst similar bags on an airport conveyor belt or carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,872 to Rodgers discloses a luggage locator system. A transmitter sends a coded radio frequency signal to a receiver, which attached to or incorporated into an object to be detected. As long as the transmitter is turned on, the receiver illuminates a lighting element and may optionally turn on sound. The lighting element may be coupled to a light pipe, which encircles the perimeter of the object to improve visibility. The user scans the area with the transmitter turned on to locate the object, which carries the receiver. With the transmitter in the “on” condition, the user looks for an article of baggage, which is identified by emission of light, the glow of a light pipe or the sound of an alarm. Requiring the transmitter to be turned on for the light and sound features to be functional conserves battery life for the transmitter and the receiver units; but is oftentimes ineffective since the angular range of a light pipe is small and sound is frequently not detectable in a noisy environment when luggage is moving rapidly on a conveyor belt or carousal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,314 to Djaid discloses a vehicle locator device. A deployable arm is mounted on the luggage fixture or roof of an automobile. Normally horizontal, the deployable arm is raised to a vertical position using a motor drive (44) and screw thread and nut device (62, 64) on command from a remote control. The arm carries lights and generates audible sound so that vehicle can be located. A vehicle locator device is permanently attached to the luggage fixture or roof of a vehicle. Normally, the locator device is in the retracted horizontal position. When a remote controller is activated, the vehicle locator device receives the remote control signal. The arm is deployed into a vertical position by turning a lead screw 64 using a motor drive 44. Lug nut assemblies on the lead screw 62 moves the resting position of the lever 56, thereby raising the deployable arm 52 into the vertical position. Deployable arm 52 carries a light to indicate the location of the vehicle. The vehicle locator device is retracted back to the horizontal position after being used. It does not perform a luggage-locating function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,485 to Rodgers discloses a carrying bag, which has a light on the outside so that the bag is visible. The lights are controlled by a timing circuit, turned on for a set period by an “off to on” transition of a motion responsive switch occurring outside the set period. Motion response is ignored if the lights are turned on. The lights can be turned on manually. The device disclosed by the '485 patent does not facilitate location of a bag amongst similar bags on an airport carousel or train station conveyor belt.
There remains a need in the art for a luggage-locating device that can withstand handling by luggage porters and mechanical devices, such as conveyers and carousals. During operation of such luggage portage equipment, pieces of luggage collide easily, with the result that loosely attached detection devices are readily dislodged. Luggage pieces oftentimes have very similar appearance, and the only identifier present is the passenger's nametag and luggage code number affixed by airline personnel at check-in. During handling of luggage in airports and rail terminals these small tags are frequently lost or destroyed, causing significant time to be spent locating a luggage piece.
There is also a need for a device that minimizes use of electrical power. A power pack, required for operation of the device, must to be carried by the luggage; it should be light, compact, and not subject to rapid exhaustion. Unique identification of baggage must be readily and quickly accomplished in noisy, brightly lit environments, such as those extant in railroad or airport baggage delivery areas. None of the prior art disclosures provide solutions for these problems.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a luggage identification mechanism that is lightweight and compact. Also needed is a luggage identification means that can operate for a prolonged period of time within a noisy, brightly-lit environment; and which clearly and quickly signals the identity of preselected luggage units from amongst numerous luggage units having substantially identical size, shape and appearance that are moving rapidly on an airport carousal or conveyor belt.